The Bad Touch
"The Bad Touch" is a song by American alternative rock/hip-hop group The Bloodhound Gang as the second single for their third studio album Hooray for Boobies. Released in 1999, “The Bad Touch” became a chart-topping hit in much of Europe and the U.S. It remains a signature song for the band. Lyrics Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating But there are several other very important differences Between human beings and animals that you should know about I'd appreciate your input Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts Yes, I'm Siskel, yes, I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds I want you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns Come quicker than FedEx, never reach an apex, just like Coca-Cola stock, you are inclined To make me rise an hour early, just like Daylight Savings Time (Do it now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (Do it again now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Getting horny now Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it Hieroglyphics, let me be Pacific: I wanna be down in your South Seas But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory" So, if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5, you sunk my battleship Please turn me on, I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip So show me yours, I'll show you mine, "Tool Time," you'll Lovett just like Lyle And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files" (Do it now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (Do it again now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (Getting horny now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (Do it again now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (Do it now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (Do it again now) You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (Getting horny now) Why it Sucks # The song is overly sexual in nature, such as “Doing it like they do on the Discovery Channel”. #The music video is disturbing. Filmed in Paris, it starts off with the band dressed up in monkey costumes watching a video of monkeys having sex. This leads them to tranquillize and kidnap people on the streets, from a group of beautiful women in their buttocks, a French chef, an implied gay couple, and a mime, caging them and forcing them to do a weird, lifeless sexual dance. They also eat mealworms and in the dirty version, two of the members throwing what is supposed to be feces on each other. #The lyrics are terrible and corny. #The album cover is two zebras having sex. #Obvious product placement for Coca-Cola, X-Files, FedEx, and especially the Discovery Channel. Redeeming Qualities #The song and its beat are catchy. #The song isn’t meant to be taken seriously. Music Video Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch Category:1990s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Novelty songs